One Pikmin
}}| |}} |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Rating | width = "70%" | T for Teen because of Mild Blood and Disturbing Images |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Genre | width = "70%" | RPG |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Platform(s) | width = "70%" | 3DS, PikWii |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Media | width = "70%" | 3DS Cartridge, Nintendo Optical Disc |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Publisher | width = "70%" | Nintendo - ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Release Dates | width = "70%" | TBA - ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Prequel | width = "70%" | None - ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Sequel | width = "70%" | None - ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" | Creator width = "70%" Piki1 - |} Category:Infobox templates '''One Pikmin' is a RPG that will be released for the 3DS. It will also be released for the PikWii, but will only work if the 3DS is the controller. This game will revolve around the story of the last surviving Red Pikmin and his quest to save the world from an unknown evil entity who goes by the name Black Death. Controls *The player uses the D-Pad or Circle Pad to move the Red Pikmin when on the Overworld. When in a battle or in the menu, the D-Pad or Circle Pad is used to choose options. *The "A" button is for jumping on the Overworld and for confirming selected options in the menu and battle screen. *The "B" button is for exiting the menu. *The Start button is for opening the menu. *The "X" and "Y" buttons are for using special moves in the Overworld. *The "L" and "R" buttons are for opening up the World Map. Gameplay and Mechanics Overworld Gameplay In the Overworld, the player controls the party around to explore the massive Overworld. Special moves can be used to destroy obstacles (eg. The Red Pikmin bursts into flames to burn down logs blocking the way). Enemies also move around the map too. If the player runs into the enemies, a battle commences. Battlescreen Gameplay When in a battle, the player can choose to either use a regular attack, special attack, item, or run away. You cannot run away from special fights, though. After the party chooses what they want to do, the enemy does something too. Stats *HP: The amount of life a character has. If the HP meter reaches 0, that character is dead. *Attack: How much damage a regular attack does. Special attacks do double the damage for a cost of MP. *Defense: How much is reduced from an attack (eg. An attack hits am enemy with a defence of 2, the attack does 2 less then it normally does). *EXP: How much EXP an enemy gives to the player when defeated. When the EXP meter is filled, that character levels up. *Seed Dollars: How much SD an enemy gives to the player when defeated. SD can be used to purchase items at shops. Levelling Up A character levels up when their EXP meter is filled. When a character levels up, their HP goes up by 4. That Attack stat is increased randomly. Defence is only increased by armour. Status Ailments Statues ailments only can happen in battles. They occur when either the character consumes a certain item or hit by a certain attack. *Poison: Character loses 5 HP every turn. *Burn: Character loses 5 HP every turn. The Red Pikmin is immune to this. *Electrocution: Character loses 10 HP every turn. *Acid Stain: Character loses 10 HP every turn. The Green Pikmin is immune to this. *Swoon: Character refuses to attack the character they are swoon to. The Pink Pikmin is immune to this. *Nimble: Character dodges attacks more often. *Slow Cure: Character heals 10 HP every turn. *Sandy Eyes: Character misses more often. *More Muscles: Character's attack is +4 stronger. *Less Muscles: Character's attack is -4 weaker. *Body of Steel: Character's defence is +1 stronger. *Soft Body: Character's defence is -1 weaker. *Instantaneous Death: Character instantly dies. Story To see the story of One Pikmin, see One Pikmin/Story. Areas Storyline Areas *Bulban Ruins *The Forest of Hope *BD Fortress *Road of Bulborbs *Gestahlborb Outskirts *Prison Catacombs *Gestahlborb City *Gestahlborb Castle *Desert of Death *Pit of Death *Blue Lake *Great River *Great River Cave *Bada Jungle *Corruption Facility *Great Volcano (Base and Crater) *Land of Illusions *The Tower of Illusions *District P13 Optional Areas *Decaying Forest *Ancient Pyramid *Deep Blue Lake *Corrupted Basement *Lava Land *Icyberg *Destroyed Future Bosses For a list of all bosses encountered in order, please see One Pikmin/Bosses Weapons For a list of all weapons in One Pikmin, please see One Pikmin/Weapons Minigames For a list of Minigames and thier rules, please see One Pikmin/Minigames Differences Between the 3DS version and PikWii version *The PikWii version has better graphics and runs at 60fps while the 3DS version runs at 30fps. *Some item names have been changed in the PikWii version. *Some things have been given more censorship on the 3DS version (Athaka's clothing, for example). *The PikWii version has given the game the Pikchievements system. *The 3DS version lets the player Streetpass items to other players. Pikchievements (PikWii version only) *Start the game: Easy *Get the Pink Pikmin in your party: Easy *Defeat Gestahlborb: Normal *Get the Green Pikmin in your party: Easy *Defeat Athaka: Normal *Defeat Master Wollywog: Normal *Defeat HY-1290: Normal *Defeat The Chimera: Normal *Defeat Guardian of the Seed: Normal *Find District P13: Easy *Defeat Giga Bulbear: Normal *Defeat Living Yix: Hard *Discover the Book of Bulban: Hard *Defeat the true final boss!: Very Hard Trivia *The game is heavily inspired by other RPGs like EarthBound and Final Fantasy 6. *Waffles can be found hidden in every dungeon. Category:One Pikmin